Gods
The divine archetypes are tools for creating gods and pantheons. They are deliberately general so that they can be applied to a wide range of concepts and cultures. When creating new Gods and Goddesses for these Archetypes, it is important to remember that archetypes exist so that different characters, from different cultures and background, can find common ground because they worship the same archetype under a different name (or vice versa). They are tools to create in-character links. If your newly created Aspect has values that are inimical to the values of all the other Aspects in that archetype, then your new aspect probably belongs under another archetype. The archetypes are loosely organized into three archetypes of civilization (the Ruler, the Consort, the Councilor), three archetypes outside of civilization (The Storm, the Stranger, the Destroyer) and one archetype in between (the Wanderer). Not all archetypes are present in all pantheons and some pantheons may have several deities that fill a particular archetype within their pantheon. The Ruler ---- Bringer of Civilization Portfolio: Rulership, Crafts, Fertility Known Aspects: * The mysterious Anor-Akim, worshiped by Ta-Am-Ath, might also be The Ruler. * Helmang, the Dread Sun King, is the great enemy god of Orcish Religion. * Rogar, Dwarven God of the Forge, worshiped by Garnet Sharnhearth. * Farino, younger of Venza's Twins and god of craft. The Consort ---- The Defender/Defended Portfolio: Protection/Security, Conflicts, War, Greed, Undeath Known Aspects: * Ral, wandering moon Goddess of the gnomes worshiped by Zelena Andu. * Skith, the Harlot, is the orcs' secret adversary in Orcish Religion. * Cortesia, the Bright Lady, leader of the Veneti and patron of Venza. * Cortessa, Fair Lady of the Coin, goddess of beauty, the arts, and mercantile pursuits in Venza. * Helerion, the Bright One, Lord of Light, and Protector of the Realm, worshiped by Leonion of Thunderfalls may be an aspect of the Consort. * Erwahai, Queen of Wisdom, worshiped by Mariah may be an aspect of the Consort. * Helina, Goddess of Justice and Fire, Protector of Children, worshiped by Ariel Esimae The Visionary Counselor ---- Knower of the Future and the Past Portfolio: Knowledge, Wisdom, Divination, Madness Known Aspects: *Tessel, God of Spies, Seeker of Hidden Knowledge, worshiped by Tahn Staful. *Kuldrok, the Slave, is the craven god of shattered light in Orcish Religion. * Sapo, elder of the Twins, Venza's god of knowledge. * Issolatha, the Whisperer, goddess of divination and Venza's halflings. The Wanderer ---- Lord of Things Between Portfolio: Travel, Change, Humor, Trickery Known Aspects: *Kaven, the clever-handed raccoon God of gnomes worshiped by Pari Kalikasan. *Iraznog, the Root, is the guide to the Land Above in Orcish Religion. *Penk, Lord of Laughter, widely worshiped within the Landadel Baronies and by Izzik Deeks. * Callisto, Goddess of travelers and luck, worshiped in the coastal regions, among seaman, and by Borric Hawkins * Puchindur, Finder of the Lost, worshiped by Kilkin Hollow *Aelaiththon, the Carefree, revered by Syldar Narthalial The Storm ---- The Uncontrolled Portfolio: Weather, Nature, Emotions, Change, the Sea Known Aspects: * Torglarok, the Provider, is the bringer of magma and earth to the Orcs. * Dessano, the Bound God, Slave of Akutu, god of storms and inspiration to the Venzans. * Lesovik, King of the Chernyj Wood, revered by Elenka Danyllova The Stranger ---- The Unknowable Portfolio: Blindness, Lies, Mutations/Abominations, Ill Intents Known Aspects: *Arakan, the Weaver, is the god of darkness and knowledge in Orcish Religion. *Xarr, the Lord of Plagues, the Scabrous One. * Akutu, the Black Kraken, god of nightmares and abominations of the Veneti. The Destroyer ---- Portfolio: Death, Destruction, Rest Known Aspects: *Grymblor, the Underlord, is the leader of the pantheon of Orcish Religion. * Caridin, the Tombstone, Dwarven golem god of the dead and eternal rest worshiped by Runarhein Bronzebeard.